


Healing Word

by anastronomicalsmile



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, References to Depression, absolutely nothing happens, love cannot cure sadness but golly it helps, super implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: Taako casts a spell on Kravitz, the old fashioned way.





	Healing Word

Kravitz is very late.It's about 2:30 AM by the time he's back home, and he's not terribly happy about it.He's not terribly happy about anything, except for the prospect of getting a few hours of sleep curled around Taako and a delicious breakfast before he's back in at midday tomorrow. 

Something in him feels heavy, like there's a weight at the end of a string, dragging miles back, pulled taut to the bottom of his heart.It's hard to walk forward, to know he's getting into bed with his love who he hasn't seen in far too long, who hasn't been touched in a week (which is far too long for either of their tastes).Because every god knows how much he loves Taako, but he's so tired, and he doesn't want to have sex, he just wants to be wrapped up against him and feel close and loved.But that is so much, too much to want right now.Not when he's left Taako waiting up for him late.That's a special kind of sadness in him, that tells him he shouldn't ask for what he wants. 

Taako is still awake, paging through a magazine, when Kravitz comes into their bedroom. He undresses carefully before going into the bathroom to wash his face with warm water and climb in bed, like he rightfully deserves to.Taako perks up a little bit when he sees Kravitz, obviously excited for something Kravitz doesn't have the energy for. 

"Hey bones, took you long enough."When Kravitz responds, he does his best to make his voice sound even halfway normal.But sadness creeps in, still. 

"Hello, love.I'm sorry, I know I'm late."He comes back into the bedroom, to find Taako has set his reading aside, and tugged open the covers to welcome Kravitz, who is more than happy to slide in.

"'s okay, I guess.There will be a fine, of course."

" A fine?"

"Two million gold."

"I don't know if I can swing that, Taako." 

"Hmm. I will accept kisses instead."With that, Kravitz presses a kiss to Taako's temple, and a smile forms on his face."That only counts as a half kiss,"Taako insists, faux-upset, and sporting a very kissable pout. 

"I promise you will get one million nine hundred ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine and a half more kisses from me.I'm sure we'll get there."

"You're gonna really have to make an effort at it."

"Oh no," Kravitz mocks, "I have to kiss my beautiful boyfriend millions of times.What a difficulty, what a curse."Taako smacks him lightly on the arm for that, playful, and Kravitz's gaze falls a little.There goes all his energy for catching up with Taako.

"Do you wanna tell me about work, babe?"

“It’s just been very long, that’s allNothing new, just hunting the same bounty I was last week. They’ve gotten really good at setting up anti-reaper wards.”Taako turns over, fully facing him, and places his hand on his chest. He’s warm with the bed, and his hands feel very real.Another wave of tiredness crashes over him, tinted dark with sadness.

“You’re gonna get em, babe.”

“It’s just exhausting.”Kravitz cautions, suddenly feeling very small.

“I hope not too exhausting.”Taako draws a curious finger down his chest. Kravitz follows the finger with his eyes, and then the weight in his heart settles over them too. 

“I’d say I’m down for the count.”Kravitz shifts down a bit in the bed, so he’s lying down. 

“Oh, boo.”Taako teases gently, but he doesn’t miss the way Kravitz’s gaze turns down and away from him, and the hard breath he takes. He shifts down alongside him, and places Kravitz just so, arm stretched out to rest behind Taako’s head, and space enough for Taako to wriggle his arms around him in a warm embrace.He presses himself against Kravitz, and his touch is warm against him.It’s alive in a quiet and sure way.Sure in the way Taako is with Kravitz, but quiet in the way he so rarely is with anyone ever. 

“I thought it would be nice to catch up tonight, if you’d like,”Taako’s fingers dance along Kravitz’s tummy, and something wanting curls in the core of him.“You can just lie back, and I’ll catch up with you.” Kravitz hums to acknowledge Taako, and wants to say something. _Just say it.He loves you.Just say it._ He has to remind himself before he speaks.

“Maybe,”Kravitz starts, surprised by the sound of his own voice, “tomorrow morning?”Taako’s hand doesn’t stop tracing lines along Kravitz’s belly, but it doesn’t venture any lower than it has been so far. 

“We’ll see how you’re feeling then, mhm?”Kravitz nods in response, and pushes down the urge to turn on his side and curl into a ball. 

Silence settles between them, but Kravitz doesn’t feel sleep pulling him under like he needs it to.He feels the discontentment washing over his face, and knows Takos sees it.He doesn’t want to waste his time with Taako being sad. 

And then, Taako is very sweet.His touches are firm and gentle, and when he speaks, his voice is sweet and full of affection.He speaks a long string of loving words, which wrap around Kravitz and keep him warm. 

“You must be really tired babe.”He starts in that quiet whisper reserved for pillow talk.“It’s okay, Krav.I know you’d been working yourself to the bone.”A little smile curls in his voice and Kravitz’s face sports one to match.“But I’m glad I get to see you tonight.I’ve been looking forward to seeing you tonight, I missed you while you were gone.” Kravitz turns in, facing Taako now, and he takes the sign to bring him into his arms and trace his fingers down his back, in more nonsense patterns.Kravitz lets his head rest against Taako’s chest, and he takes in deep breaths of the warm, familiar scent of the bed, of his home with Taako.“I love having you curled up with me, it’s so nice to have you close like this.”The vibrations of Taako’s voice go straight to his heart, and alleviates some of the sadness there. 

Taako drops kisses into the top of his head, matching the pace that his hands rub up and down Kravitz’s back.“You’re so lovely, in my arms like this,” Taako offers another gentle platitude, and it lights Kravitz up like the stars shining just for him.When Taako feels some tears falling against his shirt, he rubs Kravitz’s back firmer, holding him a little tighter.“You’re okay babe.I’ve got you.”Kravitz nods against TAako’s chest, and burrows himself closer.Taako takes him in, arms wrapping tighter around him and healing words in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i love our boys so much it's a good thing I'm not projecting onto them haha whoops anyway thanks for reading love and kisses you can find me on tumblr:  
> main: @anastronomicalsmile  
> TAZ: @balancebeans
> 
> im always accepting prompts please send them they are my life blood


End file.
